Find Your Love
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: EitanxYasmin songfic Eitan Loves Yasmin. Yasmin Loves Eitan too. But what happens? Find out inside


I'm more than just an option  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And I feel it taking over

* * *

Eitan Manning stood at the smoothie bar reading an interesting novel about a couple going through a similar thing of Romeo and Juliet. He sighed. He really couldn't stand that story. Yea he understood it and how it was about love but the plot was dumb to him. He understood they loved each other and would do anything for one another but come on now. The way they went about was just dumb to him. He was still reading it when he heard his name being called. He looked up and it was Cameron. "Sup big head." Eitan rolled his eyes at his best friend/ current foster brother.

"Shutup blondie and….Dude are those my jeans?" Cameron raised a brow and looked down at the black skinny jeans he was wearing.

"Maybe." Eitan looked down again and gasped.

"AND! Are those my new chuck Taylor's?" Cameron looked down at the plaid black and white plaid chucks with chain handcuffs on them and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Oh my gawd! Cameron I'm gonna slap the shit out of you one day you know that right?" Cameron burst out laughing.

"HAHA! Yup!" Eitan tried to hide his smile but it was just too funny.

"Shutup Cam, geez," He chuckled. Cameron was almost in tears now and Eitan was just trying to figure out how it got so funny.

"Oh my gawd. Cameron why is this so funny? I don't get the joke." Cameron was gasping for air now and was reaching for his inhaler. Eitan rolled his eyes and looked across the mall. He saw Yasmin and his father on his way over to the bar. _"The fuck?" _He thought. "Dad why are you here?" Judah Manning glared at his son.

"Boy don't use that tone with me."

"I clearly just did." Cameron and Yasmin who were chitchatting stopped and was staring at the pair.

"Boy I bet I slap the bisexual, the Puerto Rican, the caucasion, and the African American out your ass." Judah was dead serious and the teenagers couldn't help themselves they busted up laughing and Judah just shook his head and walked away. "Goodbye you guys I'm going home." Cameron decided to head off with him and left as well. It was just Yasmin , Eitan, and an awkward silence between them. Finally Yasmin broke the silence,

"So, what's up." Eitan was trying to think of something to say. Usually he's pretty chill but something about Yasmin just made him so guh.

"Ugh nothing Yaz. I just um haha. I'm chillin." Yasmin giggled. Eitan was so cute when he was being nervouse and shy around her. They've known each other since birth but lately he's just been so shy around her.

"Eitan. Can I ask you something." Eitan was shocked. Yasmin sounded so sincere about this.

"Um sure what is it?'

"What's really though? Like you never return my texts or calls, whenever you talk its like you're gonna faint. What is it? I mean…"

"Yasmin I love you." Eitan interrupted.

"What?" Eitan didn't know what he was doing but he just kept doing it."

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you so bad. I…..I just. I need you in my life. I need you with me." Yasmin smiled while a rambled on.

"Hey Eitan. Babe I love you too. And I want to be with you too." Eitan was so happy she felt the same way. He couldn't do anything else but hold just kiss her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Yasmin sighed and kissed him back. They had a make out session and when they pulled apart they were gasping for air.

"You really wanna do this sweetheart?" Eitan asked.

"YES! Yes I do baby." Eitan shrugged and just pulled her into his arms.

* * *

I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart

* * *

It was about 6 months later. Yasmin and Eitan were into again over her ex boyfriend talking smack about how they've been sneaking around together. Eitan couldn't take it anymore and Yasmin was playing dumb which was a dead give away that Jonathan, the boyfriend, was telling the truth. "Yasmin! What's with you! Gawd you're such a liar.

"What do you mean Eitan?"

"I mean that Jonathan has just come out of nowhere with all this bullshit again? I think that's so strange."

"Eitan you need to chill sheesh."

"No you need to tell the truth. Have you been sleeping with him again? Yes or no? its as simple as that." Yasmim just wanted to say yes and get it off of her chest but she just didn't want it to end like that.

"Look Eitan you know what. Even if I was still sleeping with him. It'd still be better than what I have with you!" Eitan was taken back.

"You know what Yasmin. Just….I….Ugh! This isn't working out.

"WHAT!"

"Its over. I'm going home."

"Fine Eitan fuck you! I'm going back to Jonathan." Eitan shrugged and walked away.

I'm more than just a number  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I doubt you'll find another  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
So every single summer  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I be the one that you remember

Eitan was walking in the mall later that week getting a little shopping in when he saw Yasmin and Jonathan. Yasmin had her signature fake smile on her face and Jonathan was staring him dead in the eyes smirking. They walked over to him hand in hand. Yasmin stayed quiet the entire time. 'Well hey there Eitan." Eitan controlled himself enough to pause the automatic eye roll and cracked a smile. Snapping his jaw in the process.

"Hey. Guys. What's up?" As he waited for the answer. Eitan examine his beautiful Yasmin. Her face looked in tact but there was something off about her eyes and her arm. Her eye shadow was a little darker than usual and if you looked a little closer you can see a healing black eye. Then her arms. Her arms had bruised on them. As if she had been snatched up and punched in the arms. He was furious and knew that Jonathan had done this to her. Before another word was said Eitan punched Jonathan in the face as hard as possible. "Have you lost your mind! How dare you hit her!"

"Yeah! I did it but its none of your business faggot!" That was the last straw. Eitan beat the hell out Jonathan while Yasmin just watched cringing at each blow.

"Yeah! You like hitting girls huh! Why don't you hit a faggot then huh! Come on Jonathan!" Eitan finally stopped and Jonathan ran away without a word. Eitan looked at Yasmin and before she could say thank you he got up and walked away without another word.

Yasmin stared at Eitan as he walked away not looking back

* * *

And I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
It's more than just a mission  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You hear but you don't listen  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You better pay attention  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And get what you been missing

And I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart

Too many times I've been wrong  
I guess being right takes too long  
I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you

and  
I better find your love and

I better find your heart

I better find your love

and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then

nothings gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart

* * *

What did you guys think? Hope you like it! Song find your love by drake


End file.
